roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Legendary Chart/@comment-38662536-20190902114146
Y1855 After defeating Durza, the player sailed far south to the uncharted seas and eventually found Hades, the last remaining god besides Poseidon, who had also been killed in the war. The player defeats Hades, relieving the world of its last major threat. Hades had been the one controlling Durza and morphing him into the dark spirit he eventually became. Hades used Durza to test the limits of pure dark magic. After this, the player sets out to find the Absorption Curse, which is now freed due to Durza's death. The player eventually finds it far to the south, hundreds of miles away from any civilization, and takes it for themselves. The player’s goal after this is to find the rest of the Sea Curses and destroy them using a technique they learned from Hades. Y2985 2,000 years have passed, and by now many towns and locations have been erected on the new continent that the arcane player had created. Most of the islands in the world have been flooded, abandoned over time, or destroyed in the battle against Durza. The magic energy pollution that previously covered the skies and seas has finally dissipated into space, meaning the weather and temperatures are normal again for the first time in hundreds of years. Magic is still a common thing, and it is a lot more refined than it was 2,000 years ago. Many new types of magic and ways to use magic have been discovered as well. Most of the world’s population now lives in peace on this new continent, with a new organization called the Magic Council keeping the peace. This organization was formed by like-minded individuals such as Trigno and Averill, and is much more lenient than the Arcane Government was. The Magic Council is respected and praised in most parts of the world. It has 10 members equally in command, all of which have to vote in order for an important decision to pass, unlike the Arcane Government, where decisions were handed down from the top person in charge. The Arcane player is still alive during this time, as they are destined to live for all eternity so that no one ever obtains the Absorption Curse to use it for evil again. By now, the player had destroyed almost every remaining Sea Curse, minus the few that are extremely well hidden. Averill and Trigno still have their curses, and are silent allies with the arcane player to this day, who is now revered as #8 of the Eleven Unknowns. The player in World of Magic is now a young, magic-less civilian living in a town on said continent who unlocks their magic potential through currently undecided means. The role of the player in World of Magic is far less impactful than it was in arcane - in this game, you simply play the part of an ordinary wizard, who is destined to become one of the greatest wizards of all time. Lifted from the full lore of Arcane Adventures + the new game WOM which was written by vetex.